Leaving For No Reason
by Blackshiki
Summary: She was unwanted. She was kicked out. She was Lucy Heartfilia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

Lucy walked happily to the guild. It was the day that her guild was finally going to announce the participants for the Grand Magic Games. She swung open the doors just as everyone was gathering around.

'Hello Everyone!'

When Lucy shouted that everyone in the guild turned around and stared at her with menacing glances.

'What's up everyone?'

They all just 'tch' and turned away but there was on certain mage that just couldn't not say anything.

'How dare you do that to Lisanna!'

'What do you mean Natsu? I didn't do anything I think you misunderstand.'

'NO! I think YOU misunderstand Lucy! How dare you beat Lisanna up until she couldn't stand. She came crawling into the guild this morning. She told us that YOU beat her up. She wouldn't lie Lucy!'

'But Natsu I didn't do anything!'

Lucy looked around the guild trying to find someone that would stand up for her but they all had the same looks on their face as Natsu.

'You need to get out of this guild Lucy! Master isn't here to take off your guild mark so why don't we let Lisanna take it off for us.'

Natsu grabbed Lucy and dragged her over to Lisanna who was sitting in the infirmary all bandaged up.

'Lisanna would you care to do the honours?'

'Yes bring the Slut here.'

Natsu placed Lucy in front of Lisanna and forcefully made her hold out her right hand with the guild insignia. When Natsu was holding Lucy's hand firm so she couldn't move Lisanna changed her hands into claws and scrapped it out. Everyone heard Lucy scream out in pain and just ignored her. Once Lisanna was done Natsu pulled the sobbing Lucy out of the room and Lucy just caught Lisanna smirking.  
Natsu then dragged her out of the guild, dropped her, kicked her and the slammed the door in her face.

Lucy laid there for a while not moving because the immense pain in her hand and stomach where Natsu kicked her. When she noticed a few people staring at her she pulled herself up and walked or rather stumbled back to her apartment. Lucy fell onto her bed and sighed.

"How come this had to happen to me? What did I do wrong?"

A bright light appeared and Leo the Lion appeared from it.

'PRINCESS! What happened to you?'

Lucy mumbled something he couldn't understand and smiled. Lucy then fell unconscious. Leo was worried about his Master so while she was unconscious he bandaged her hand and stomach.

The next morning Lucy woke up with a start and the pain from yesterday was gone. The only thing it left behind was a round scar on her hand where her guild mark used to be. She sighed and got out of her warm bed and got up to do her daily needs. She got dressed differently from her normal attire with a black sleeveless jack and hood and black shorts. After she was dressed she sat down to eat breakfast while she was doing that she made a very big decision.

"I am going to leave and train. I will get stronger."

After she ate breakfast and packed up she started packing.

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

Lucy walked out of her apartment and went to the train station. She looked at the times which the trains were coming and saw that the next one came in an hour. So she looked around and saw that there was a small magic shop across the road. Lucy walked over and went in. Inside the shop there was a whole range of objects for magic. There wasn't any which she saw as appealing though. She was about to walked out when she saw something that looked useful. They were earphone that turned into a dagger. She walked up to them and grabbed them.

'Can I have these please?'

'Sure!'

Lucy gave the guy the right amount of money and then walked out of the shop. She looked at her watch and saw she had half an hour to go. So she just went back to the train station and got a ticket to forest village and waited.

~_Half an hour time skip!~_

'WILL ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING THE TRAIN TO FOREST VILLAGE PLEASE BOARD NOW. IT WILL BE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES!'

Lucy jumped up and grabbed her stuff and boarded the train. Once she was on the train Lucy sighed and closed her eyes.

"Why am I leaving the guild of my dreams? Why did Lisanna lie? Why don't they believe me?"

'Ma'am it is time to get off we are at Forest Village.'

Lucy jumped up. She didn't realise that she fell to sleep after closing her eyes!

'Thank you.'

Lucy got her things and walked out of the train. She looked around and saw that there was a small village surrounded by a huge forest. It was barely a village it was just a few houses in the middle the trees. Lucy walked around the outside of the village to the back of it and then deeper into the forest.

'_Open gate of the lion! LEO!'_

Leo came out and smiled at Lucy.

'What can I do for you?'

'I want you to train me!'

'But you are strong enough already!'

'Leo just do as I say alright I have my reasons!'

'Of course! Follow me I will take you to a suitable place to train.'

Lucy nodded and followed Leo to a clearing with a waterfall and a cave.

'Thank you Leo I will call you when I am ready I just need to get settled in.'

Leo nodded and disappeared. Lucy looked around and then walked into the cave and set down her pack. She then walked over and sat down leaning against the cave wall.

'What are you doing here girl?'

Lucy jumped up and brushed her hand against her keys getting ready for a fight.

'Who are you? Come out so I can see you!'

'You are a feisty girl aren't you?'

A dragon stepped out of the shadows and looked down at Lucy.

'A d-dragon?'

'Yes that is me. Who are you?'

'I am Lucy Heartfilia I want to get stronger. Can you train me?'

'Why would I do that?'

'Cause I asked you really nicely?'

'I cannot be bothered to train a human.'

'Then why are you here? Didn't all the dragons disappear 7 years ago?'

'I am here on a mission.'

'What is it?'

'Why should I tell you?'

'Maybe I can help you.'

'Fine I am looking for the only daughter of Layla Heartfilia.'

'That is me!'

'Are you sure girl?'

'That IS me Lucy HEARTFILIA!'

The dragon dropped to the ground.

'Please climb on Lucy. The Queen is waiting for you.'

'Mama?'

'Layla? No I am sorry but she died. Because she used the last of her power to create the Dragon realm to save us. The new Queen wants to meet you.'

'Oh okay.'

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?'**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

The dragon opened up a portal high up in the sky. On the way up there Lucy realised that she hadn't asked the dragon for his name.

'Excuse me what is your name?'

'I am Aijima the space dragon.'

'That is such a nice name Aijima!'

'Thank you miss.'

Aijima landed in the Dragon Realm and set Lucy down.

'That is the castle miss. We have to go there straight away.'

'Okay.'

Lucy followed Aijima into the castle. He knocked at a large door and then went in. He and Lucy walked over to the throne and Aijima bowed. So Lucy was just standing there awkward.

'Queen I have competed my mission I have brought Lucy Heartfilia to you.'

Lucy swallowed hard as the Queen looked at her suspiciously.

'Hello Lucy I am the Queen of the Dragon Realm. What is you wish?'

'Why?'

'Your mothers last wish is for you to get one wish.'

'I want to get stronger!'

'Are you sure that that is your wish?'

'Yes my one and only wish is to get stronger.'

'Okay an easy one. You will be training with the dragons then.'

'What element?'

'All of them.'

'ALRIGHT!'

The dragons winced and Lucy instantly felt bad.

'I'm sorry.'

'It is alright. Aijima you will be the first dragon to train Lucy here. Train her with your magic and then hand-to-hand combat. Tell that to the rest of the dragons when you pass her on to the next one. After about five years you will be done.'

'Thank you Queen!'

'It is alright Lucy because this is your wish.'

Lucy nodded and then followed Aijima back out of the castle she then jumped onto his back.

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

_~5 years later~_

Lucy met up with Aijima for the first time in a year. But it wasn't a happy meeting. It was finally time for Lucy to go back to her own world.

'Are you ready Miss?'

'Yes Aijima.'

Aijima lifted high up into the sky and Lucy looked up at him and then smiled.

'_Wings!'_

Black and purple wings appeared on her back and Lucy lifted up to Aijima.

'Where are we going Aijima?'

'To the Queen to tell her that you have finished your training and leaving.

'Aijima do I have to leave can't I stay here forever?'

'No you have to go back to your own world. Don't you want to see Fairy Tail again to show them how strong you have gotten?'

'True.'

When they got to the huge castle they went down and landed outside the room where the Queen waited. It was easy to move around the castle because it had no roof. Aijima knocked on the door and waited.

'Come in.'

They walked in and both knelt down in front of the Queen of the dragons.

'Queen Miss Lucy Heartfilia has finished her training and is about to leave. She has completed her training with all the other dragons with splendid results and all are proud of her. She has totally mastered all elements and all hand-to-hand combat techniques. So it is time for her to go.'

'Well done Lucy you may leave now.'

'Thank you Queen I hope to see you soon.'

'Yes.'

Lucy walked out of the room since it was the only room with a roof and opened her wings and started to fly high up into the sky.

'_Portal: Earthland!'_

The portal opened up and she flew through it and ended up at a train station. There were people staring at her because she just appeared out of nowhere. Lucy was different from when she was last on Earthland. Her hair had gone black and is now hip length. Her cloths changed from way to revealing clothes to black jumpers with hoods and black jeans and knee high boots.

Lucy looked around thinking what to do.

'_Portal: dark palace!'_

This place was a place that Lucy had created for herself. It is in a whole other world with one huge palace that was pitch black but with dim candles. She just used it as her thinking place.

Lucy sat down in a chair that she had made appear and closed her eyes.

"What is my name going to be? Um something that is related to Aijima. Um… How about Luna? Yes that is perfect! Now where am I going to go and am I going to join a guild? Yes but not Fairy Tail. Who is their enemy?"

Lucy appeared in the train station and quickly pulled down her hood. When she was about to hop on the next train to the guild she felt a hand on her shoulder. She swung around and saw that it was a guy with a mask and a feather in his hat.

'May I help you?'

'I am sorry I am Rufus Lore from Sabertooth. I thought that you were my sister that went missing.'

'What was her name?'

'Luna.'

Lucy was surprised and then thought of a perfect deal.

'Hey let's make a deal.'

'What is it?'

'I will be your sister Luna if you get me into Sabertooth.'

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

Rufus thought of the deal that Lucy wanted to make for a second and then smiled.

'Alright but at Sabertooth you have to be strong. Are you strong?'

'Yes.'

'That is good but you will have to verse someone in the guild to see if you are strong enough.'

'That is alright.'

Rufus smiled again and then pulled Lucy onto the train which was just pulling up. They got the tickets at the door and then found an apartment alone.

'So Luna where do you come from?'

'Your house.'

Rufus was confused for a second and then laughed.

'I mean before you became my sister.'

'Our mums belly. Do you really want me to go deeper than that? I can.'

Rufus thought about the comment and then blushed but it didn't show behind his mask.

'No it is alright. It is obvious that you don't want to tell me where you really come from so I will just leave it there.'

'Wise choice. I didn't really want to explain it all to a grown man.'

'HAHA! So Luna changing the topic what magic do you use?'

'I am a dragon slayer.'

'What element?'

Lucy looked at Rufus for a second before hiding her eyes with her hood and looking down at her feet.

'All of them. But I want to keep that a secret so just let me explain.'

Rufus was dumbstruck he had never heard of an elemental Dragon slayer before.

'Alright I will wait for you to tell everyone then. But I am surprised. How did you come to be an elemental Dragon Slayer though?'

'Secret.'

'ALL PASSENERS THAT ARE GETTING OFF AT SABERTOOTH PLEASE DO SO!'

They grabbed their things and walked off the train. When Rufus was about to exit the train station Lucy grabbed his coat.

'Rufus can we go into that magic shop over there?'

'Sure Luna let's go. Just tell me if you want anything I will buy it for you!'

'That is okay Rufus I have plenty of jewels.'

Rufus was about to fight back but instead just nodded and followed Lucy who had already walked off. They walked into the magic shop and Lucy looked around with wide eyes she hadn't been in a place like this in five years.

'Can I please those two swords?'

The shop clerk looked up from his work and gave Lucy the two swords.

'Here you go!'

Lucy was about to put down the jewels when Rufus softly pushed her out of the way. He saw a red mask that looked just like his on the shelf and pointed to it.

'Can I have that too please?'

When they walked out of the shop Lucy put the words onto her belt and tightened them.

'I also got you this.'

Rufus showed Lucy the mask and she smiled and put it on.

'Thank you Rufus!'

After that they walked out of the train station and to the Sabertooth guild. Rufus opened the door and let Lucy go inside first. She walked in and looked around and got embarrassed because everyone was looking at her. She quickly looked at Rufus who led her through the crowd and then stopped in front of the master's office. Lucy knocked softly on the door and then waited.

'Come in.'

Lucy and Rufus walked in and Lucy looked at the huge man sitting behind a desk.

'Rufus who have you brought?'

'This is my little sister Luna she wants to join the guild master.'

Is she strong?'

'I believe so Master.'

The Master looked at the girl in front of her and thought that she actually looked strong.

'Alright but you have to fight my daughter Minerva. If you succeed to land a punch on her than you can join the guild if you cannot then I will personally throw you out of the guild.'

Lucy quickly nodded and then followed the Master out into the main part of the guild.

'MINERVA!'

'Yes Father?'

'Fight this young lad here to see if she can join the guild.'

'Her? Father she looks so scrawny!'

'Fight her Minerva!'

'Fine! Girl I won't go easy on you!'

'My name is Luna.'

'Whatever!'

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

_**I am just going to call Lucy Luna now!'**_

'READY AND FIGHT!

'_Ih Ragdo!'_

The ball of magic energy surrounded Luna and she looked around the ball and then smiled. Luna then stepped out of it like it was nothing and then stood back.

'_Roar of the ice Dragon!'_

The roar went at Minerva who just smiled and flicked her fingers making the roar explode. She then looked at where Luna was but she was gone.

'_Vines of the earth Dragon!'_

'_Iron fist of the water Dragon!'_

While the first attack held Minerva down by strong vines which stop the ability to use magic Luna then dropped down from the roof and punched Minerva in the head. Minerva fell down and stayed there.

'Luna wins!'

Luna walked over to the Master and pointed to her stomach.

'There and black.'

The Master nodded and stamped Luna.

'Well done Luna!'

'Thanks Rufus.'

Luna looked around the guild and saw that there was two pairs of eyes staring at her.

'Rufus who are they?'

Rufus followed Luna's gaze and then smiled.

'That is Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. They are Dragon slayers like you Luna.'

Luna walked over to them. The boys looked down at Luna's mask.

'Hello Luna.'

'Hello Rogue nice to meet you. I am a dragon slayer just like you!'

'Really what kind?'

'That is a secret for now.'

Sting looked at the girl that he now knew was a Dragon slayer and leant forward and sniffed her.

'You don't smell like one!'

Rufus heard Stings comment and rushed over there and pulled Luna back into his arms.

'Don't be rude to my sister!'

'I didn't know that you have a sister Rufus. I guess she is kinda cute!'

Luna blushed behind her mask. But she turned around and looked at Rufus.

'Rufus introduce me to other people please!'

'Alright Luna follow me.'

They walked over to a table where the main members of the guild were.

'So Luna this well as you know Minerva and this is Orga. And you have already met Sting and Rogue we are the five strongest mages in the guild.'

'Oh alright hello Minerva. I am sorry about earlier but I was told to win so I did!'

Minerva glared at Luna and then got up from the table and walked away. So Luna just shrugged and sat down in her spot with Rufus sitting down next to her. Sting and Rogue sat down at the table as well.

'So Luna where did you come from?'

Luna quickly looked at Rufus who vigorously shook his head. Luna laughed softly.

'I came from somewhere that I would like to keep a secret for now.'

'Okay Luna.'

After a full day of being at the guild they all loved Luna and especially Rufus, Rogue and Sting who just adored her but never would admit it. When it was night Luna and Rufus left the guild and walked down streets. But Luna started to get tired so she decided that it was time to go.

'Bye Rufus I will meet you at the guild tomorrow.'

Rufus just nodded and turned around and walked of leaving Luna to go.

'_Portal: Dark Palace!'_

She appeared in her palace and went into her big bedroom with her big bed which she had created and fell to sleep.

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

The next morning Luna woke up with a start. When she was about to go back to the guild a black letter landed on her bed and it looked pretty old. She opened it and started to read it carefully.

'_To our dearest Lucy Heartfilia._

_I don't know when this will be getting to you but it means that you are in Earthland again… or still. Anyway here at Fairy Tail we have realised our actions and we want you back because we realize that we were wrong. Master Makarov has punished Lisanna for lying. Lucy we are sorry for all that we did and we all hope to see you soon._

_From the guild that you love  
Fairy Tail.'_

By the end of the letter Luna knew what she had to do. When she appeared in Earthland again she didn't appear in front of Sabertooth she appeared in front of Fairy Tail. She opened the guild doors and walked in. She stopped in front of the door and saw that everyone was staring at her. When she was about to take a step forward a hand landed on her shoulder and she saw who it was. Natsu.

'Who are you and what are you doing here at Fairy Tail?'

'I came here to tell you something.'

'What is it?'

'The mage that you loved and cared about is dead.'

'Who?'

'Lucy Heartfilia.'

The guild was frozen.

'What do you mean and how do you know Lucy?'

'I mean that Lucy has died. I met her just before she jumped off a cliff she was in despair because what her guild did to her.'

'Why are you coming to tell us five years later?'

Natsu was about to punch Luna but it was blocked.

'What are you doing here Rufus, Rogue and Sting?'

'We came here because you are here Luna.'

Luna looked at the guild and glared at them.

'You have made an enemy of me Fairy Tail you will regret it.'

'You have made an enemy of all of us Fairy Tail.'

With that and one last glare from the group the disappeared leaving Fairy Tail VERY angry at them.

'How dare they say that Luce is dead and then disappear!'

Rufus, Luna, Sting and Rogue appeared outside their guild hall and sighed.

'What were you doing there Luna?'

'I went there to tell them the truth about someone.'

'What?'

'That their favourite mage Lucy Heartfilia died of a broken heart that they caused.'

'How do you know this?'

'I was friends with her. Anyway lets go into the guild it is cold out here.'

They all agreed with Luna and walked inside the guild. When they were inside they went and sat down at a table. Then Sting had an idea.

'Hey Luna let's go on a job!'

'Sorry Sting I am going somewhere soon.'

'Where?'

'To Lucy's mothers grave we were good friends before she died.'

'Then can we come?'

Luna thought about it for a second and then nodded.

'Alright then we will leave right away. We will be back by this afternoon.'

They all nodded at Luna and then waited while she opened a portal

'_Portal: Graveyard!'_

The portal opened up and then they all stepped through it. Once they were there Luna instantly wanted to go back. They had appeared in front of Team Natsu. They all glared at Luna and the boys and they glared back.

'What are _you_ doing here? Rufus, Luna, Sting and Rogue?'

'We Erza are going to a grave for Luna.'

'Oh so are we. So do you care to answer our questions now that you are here Luna?'

'Not particularly.'

Natsu got angry at Luna's answer and took a step towards them. When he did the boys stepped in front of Luna ready to protect her. So Natsu took another step towards Luna and Erza and Grey soon joined him. When Team Natsu was close up to the boys and Luna the boys in front of Luna smirked.

'Good luck getting to Luna.'

'_Roar of the fire Dragon!'_

'_Forgotten!'_

'_Requip! Dance my swords!'_

'_Forgotten!'_

'_Portal: Sabertooth Guild!'_

Luna grabbed the boys and pulled them in after her. They appeared in front of the guild and Luna looked down at her feet.

'I am sorry guys. But it is disrespectful and bad to fight near the dead so I pulled you away.'

'I am sorry you didn't get to see the grave Luna.'

'It is alright. I am happy though.'

'Why?'

'Because they were going to visit the grave where we were going it is her anniversary of when Lucy's mother died today.'

'Oh.'

Luna saw that everyone was saddened by what she said.

'Hey everyone do you want to come to my place it is huge.'

'_Portal: Dark Palace!'_

The portal opened up and they all stepped through. They appeared in Luna's huge dark lounge room where everything is black.

'This is where I live!'

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

The boys looked around the huge room and Rogue saw a small window. He went over and looked out it and only saw blackness.

'Where is this Luna? Everything is black.'

'I created this world just for me. It only has my house in the entire world.'

'Wow! That is incredible Luna!'

'Thanks Sting you can go and explore if you like. Just one thing do not go into the door that says not to alright I will know if you do.'

Sting nodded and dragged Rogue along with him.

'How in the world could you create this place?'

'Magic. I live here.'

'You really incredible Luna.'

'Thank you. Even though it is black and lonely I spend most of my time here because it has everything I need.'

Rufus looked around him and saw a huge bookshelf full of books. Luna saw him looking at them and smiled.

'They are magic books some that I have written myself some that I have bought or found. You can read them if you like Rufus.'

'Thanks Luna!'

After a hour of Luna sitting down reading a book about a new powerful spell, Rufus reading a book that Luna wrote and Rogue and Sting exploring they were all ready to go back.

'Your house is incredible Luna I wish I had a house like this!'

'This took up most of my magic power just creating this and then you have to keep it up which takes more magic power. I don't think you could do it Sting I am sorry.'

'It's all good Luna but I really do think that we should get back to the guild and take a job.'

Luna agreed and opened a portal for them and they all stepped through. When they appeared at the other side they were all surprised that they appeared in front of Team Natsu. Luna sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

'Why do we keep running into Fairy Tail?'

'Because we were looking for you Luna and you just appeared right in front of us. Now we can get you back for what you did at the graveyard.'

'I didn't do anything. I thought that you understood that it is bad and disrespectful to fight near the dead.'

Team Natsu took an angry step towards Luna and the boys stepped between Luna and Team Natsu who were all walking towards Luna.

'Luna are you that weak that you need three guys to protect you all the time?'

Luna was angry by Natsu's comment and was about to speak when Rogue beat her to it.

'She is stronger than your team mixed together!'

'What so she can't even speak for herself now?'

'Team Natsu how about I verse you then? Just me against you and see who's strongest.'

'Alright Luna!'

They boys turned around to Luna and looked down at her.

'Are you sure Luna?'

'Very.'

'_Portal: Fighting Grounds!'_

Team Natsu, the boys and then Luna walked through the portal and appeared in a pitch black room. They were standing in a glowing purple circle.

'Where the hell is this?'

'This is my world Natsu.'

'Who cares let's just start the fight!'

Luna went to one side of the circle and Team Natsu went to the other.

'Ready and FIGHT!'

'_Roar of the Fire Dragon!'_

'_Requip! Dance my sword!'_

'_Ice Make: Lancer!'_

'_Portal!'_

The portal opened up and all of their attacks went into the portal and down into the unknown. Luna thought that it was her turn so she took a step back and made her arms go into an X shape.

'_Space Redeemed!'_

A magic circle went under Team Natsu and suddenly in the space inside the circle had no air or gravity. So Team Natsu just fell unconscious.

'Hehe you really were weak!'

' Well done Luna.'

'That was the new spell I was just looking at. Anyway shall we go back?'

The boys nodded and Luna turned around.

'_Portal: Sabertooth Guild!'_

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

Luna, Rufus, Rogue and Sting walked into the guild and looked around. They were confused. All the guild was here and the master was out. They went up to the back of the large crowd to try and see what was going on.

'Sting Eucliffe. Rogue Cheney, Luna, Rufus Lore please come forwards.'

The selected people nervously walked out to in front of the master and bowed.

'Yes Master?'

'Some of your guild mates found you fighting with Fairy scum. What were they talking about?'

Luna stepped forwards and bowed even lower.

'Master I went to their guild to tell them that Lucy Heartfilia is dead and Natsu went to punch me. The boys here came to protect me. I made us leave and come back here. Next we went to the graveyard to visit Lucy Heartfilia's mother where we saw them again. They wanted to fight with us and so I made their wish come true. I took everyone into one of my world that I have created for training and there we fought. Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet against me alone. I won easily and then came back here while sending them back to their own guild. That is all Master.'

'Who is Lucy Heartfilia and how do you know her?'

'Before I came here I was traveling through forest and met her there. I stayed there for a while and then she asked me to show her where a cliff is. I showed her one and then she jumped off. I found her dead the next day.'

By this time most of the guild was quiet and listening to what Luna was saying. Luna looked up at the master and saw that he was angry, VERY angry. He stood up and stepped towards Luna. When he got to her he leaned down and gave her a hug which surprised the rest of the guild.

'How dare they do that to one of my children! They will have to pay for this. Luna I am sorry about what happened with Lucy Heartfilia that must have been very hard on you seeing your friend jump off a cliff right in front of you.'

'Yes Master.'

Luna felt terrible lying to everyone but that was what she had to do. When the Master let go of Luna she took a step back.

'So there is not a punishment for fighting with Fairy Tail Master?'

'Yes there will be punishment but not for you my girl. Fairy Tail has punishment for fighting you!'

Luna smiled and took a step back again so she was in line with the boys and bowed to the Master.

'Thank you Master!'

'Oh and Luna when you said your world what did you mean?'

'I have created a few worlds for myself. I live in one of them. They are world made out of my magic completely and it takes a lot of magic to create one and then some magic to put the stuff inside and then more magic to keep them open. That is why you have never heard of it. Because it just takes too much magic power mostly everyone cannot do it.'

'That is amazing Luna. I want to see one though.'

'Of course Master.'

Luna held up her hand and closed her eyes.

'_Portal: Dark beach!'_

The portal opened up and the master, Luna and the boys stepped through. They appeared on a black beach with black water and a black sky.

'This is where I spend most of my time. I couldn't help that everything was black that is part of my magic.'

'You are a powerful one Luna. Care to fight me?'

The boys were shocked but Luna just nodded and held out her hand.

'We should go somewhere else I like to keep this place clean.'

'_Portal: Fighting Grounds!'_

The portal opened up and once again everyone went through and went to the same place when Luna fought Team Natsu. Luna went to one end and the Master went to the other and went into their fighting stances.

The Master did a very large shock wave which Luna just jumped out of the way for and then held up her hands in an X shape.

'_Space rocks!'_

A magic circle appeared under the master and inside of it where he was standing there was a shoot of magic energy shaped like large balls hit him from every direction. When the spell was done the master was shaken a little but still could fight.

'_Vines of the earth Dragon!'_

Vines appeared out of the ground and hooked around the Masters neck, ankles and wrists.

'_Space redeemed!'_

Like before a magic circle went under the master and suddenly in the space inside the circle had no air or gravity. The master fell to the ground but wasn't unconscious.

'_Up!'_

Just with that one world inside the magic circle the conditions got worse and finally the master was unconscious. So Luna let the magic circle down and walked over to the master and knelt down.

'_Heal!'_

The master got up and looked angrily down at Luna. The boys saw that and appeared in front of her ready to protect her.

'Well done Luna you have successfully beat me. Just if you want to stay alive you have to abide by one instruction Luna.'

'What is it Master?'

'Do not tell anyone of my defeat.'

'Alright.'

'Good let's go home now. I have an important announcement to make.'

'Is it about the Grand Magic Games?'

'How did you know?'

'Lucky guess probably.'

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?'**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

'The Grand Magic Games is coming up!'

When everyone heard the Master speak they all turned to him and looked at him expectantly.

'So I will now announce the participants! We will have Luna! Rufus Lore! Sting Eucliffe! Orga Nanagear! And as a reserve Minerva Orlando!'

Luna smiled and stepped forward and bowed to the Master.

'Master how about we train at one of my worlds?'

'Do you have one suitable Luna?'

'I am creating one at this very second it will be done in one minute!'

'Good you will be going to your world to train then Luna!'

'_Portal: Grand Magic Training!'_

A portal opened up and the team stepped through it and Luna looked around.

'Exactly how I pictured it. So shall we get training?'

They all nodded at Luna.

'Good now one by one you will be versing me in a fight so I know how strong you are and where you can train. Sting you can be first!'

'Alright!'

Sting stepped forward and the others except Luna stepped away from them.

'Ready and FIGHT!'

'_Roar of the white Dragon!'_

'_Space depletion!'_

After the spell was completed by Luna Sting's attacked dispersed.

'_Roar of the ice Dragon!'_

The roar went at Sting who jumped out of the way. The roar followed a very surprised Sting around until he was too slow to dodge and it hit him hard. Sting was knocked to the ground and skidded. But he quickly got back up.

'_Dragon Force active!'_

Luna swiped her hands in a circular motion and Sting's power fell and then so did he. He fell to the floor unconscious.

'Next is Rogue!'

'I am sorry Luna but I cannot go easy on you.'

'It's okay Rogue just give all you've got!'

'Ready and fight!'

'_Roar of the Shadow Dragon!'_

'_Portal: Space!'_

The portal opened up and the roar went through it.

'I like your magic Rogue I can just turn it back into shadows.'

Rogue turned into a shadow and went behind Luna. He went to punch her but she jumped out of the way and kicked Rogue in the head knocking him out of the shadows.

'_Iron fist of the Ice Dragon!'_

Luna punched Rogues head and sent him smashing into the ground.

'Rufus it is your turn!'

'Ready and FIGHT!'

'_Memory-Make: Ice lancer!'_

'_Portal: space!'_

'_Vines of the Earth Dragon!'_

'_Forgotten!'_

'Rufus that spell won't work on my spells they are too powerful to be forgotten.'

'Damn it!'

'_Roar of the Ice Dragon!'_

The roar went at Rufus really fast and he just smiled.

'That was just a memory of myself.'

'No it isn't!'

The roar hit Rufus and he fell and skidded across the ground.

'I win!'

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!'**_

'EVERYONE IT IS TIME TO LEAVE!'

The team gathered around Luna.

'_Portal: Crocus!'_

Everyone stepped through the portal and appeared in their hotel right in front of the rest of the guild. The guild was shocked by the size of Luna's aura and how much she had gotten stronger in the three months they were gone.

'Welcome back Luna and team.'

'We are back Master.'

'Alright Team go to your rooms and get some rest the Games start tomorrow.'

'Yes Master!

They all walked to their rooms and Luna placed her bag on the floor and laid on her bed. She closed her eyes.

"The Grand Magic Games. I wonder how this will go with Fairy Tail. They sure are angry at me. But this is all part of my revenge."

Soon after that Luna fell to sleep.

She woke up to the room shaking violently. Luna quickly got up and looked around her waiting. The door opened and her team came running in to her.

'What is happening?'

'We don't know Luna.'

Suddenly a screen opened up on the wall.

'Welcome to the Grand Magic Games! There is going to be a Preliminary Event! It consists of getting out of a Magical labyrinth created by parts of Crocus' buildings. The first eight teams that reached the goal will move on. The inside appearance of the labyrinth was like a giant 3D maze that spins. The goal's location was a door with the word "Congratulations!" and "GOAL" written above it. LET THE EVENT BEGIN!'

The houses turned into the sky Labyrinth and it was time to go.

'_Portal: Finish Line!'_

They stepped through the portal and appeared standing on the finishing line.

'The first Team is Sabertooth!'

'The second Team is Fairy Tail B!'

When the second team came they glared at Luna and the boys stepped in front of her. But Fairy Tail just kept on walking out of the room.

'The third Team is Raven Tail!'

'The fourth Team is Lamia Scale!'

'The fifth Team is Blue Pegasus!'

'The sixth Team is Mermaid Heel!'

'The seventh Team is Quarto Cerberus!'

'And the final Team is Fairy Tail A!'

'All Teams please head back to your hotel and get some rest. The Games will start tomorrow so don't be late!

The Teams nodded and walked back to their hotel. Luna walked into her room and fell onto her bed and fell to sleep.

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its character!**_

_**Gome Everyone this is the last chapter I can post for a week! Maybe I will try though**_

* * *

Luna woke up the next morning right when she wanted. She got up got dressed into her normal black jumper with the hood up, a red mask like Rufus's, black jeans and knee high black boots. When she was done she walked out of her room and down to the food room.

'Hello Luna.'

'Hello Rufus, Rogue, Sting and Orga.'

Luna sat next to Rufus and ordered some breakfast.

'So Luna are you ready to kick some Fairy ass?'

'Very ready Sting!'

They all laughed and ate. And finally it was time for the Grand Magic Game to start. So the team headed for the stadium and went inside their selected box.

'WELCOME TO THE FIRST DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!'

The crowds started to cheer and clap because this was the one day where the guilds could decide who was the strongest.

'We will now call out the names in order in which they came in who made it through the Preliminary Event. Please proceed into the arena when your Team name!

We all love and know them and they now have three Dragon slayers consists of: Luna! Sting Eucliffe! Rogue Cheney! Rufus Lore! Yukino Aguria! And as reserve Minerva Orlando! TEAM SABERTOOTH!

Part of the guild that came back from the dead consists of: Grey Fullbuster! Natsu Dragneel! Erza Scarlet! Elfman Strauss! Wendy Marvell! And as reserve Lisanna Strauss! TEAM FAIRY TAIL A!

They consist of: Flare Corona! Alexi! Kurohebi! Obra! Nullpudding! And no reserve! RAVEN TAIL!

Part of the guild that everyone loves consists of: Jura Neekis! Lyon Vastia! Yuka Suzuki! Toby Horhorta! Chelia Blendy! TEAM LAMIA SCALE!

The Team that fly's through the sky consists of: Ichiya Kotobuki! Eve Tearm! Nichiya! Hibiki Lates! Ren Akatsuki! And as reserve Jenny Realight! TEAM BLUE PEGASUS!

The all girls guild's Team consists of Kagura Mikazuchi! Millianna! Arana Webb! Beth Vanderwood! Risely Law! TEAM MERMAID HEEL!

The Team consists of: Rocker! Nobarly! Jager! Warcry! Semmes! And as reserve Bacchus Groh! TEAM QUARTO CERBERUS!

The other part of the guild that came back from the dead consists of: Mirajane Strauss! Laxus Dreyer! Mystogan! Gajeel Redfox! Juvia Lockser! And as Reserve Cana Alberona! TEAM FAIRY TAIL B!

Once all of the teams were in the arena they were all staring at each other. Especially Fairy Tail A and Sabertooth.

'We will now let all of the teams mingle for three minutes. Remember if you use magic you are eliminated from the whole Games!'

Luna turned around and started talking to Rufus. Natsu and snarled. They were ignoring him. He stomped over there with his team close behind him. Natsu landed his hand on Luna's shoulder and she turned around.

'What do you want Dragneel?'

'Why would you ignore us?'

'When?'

'Just now. You turned your back to us like we weren't even there.'

'Don't you mean I turned around so I could talk to Rufus?'

'I don't believe you!'

'Immature much. Dragneel I turned around so I could talk to Rufus why are you making such a fuss about it?'

Natsu got angry at Luna's comment and was about to punch her when Grey put his hand on Natsu's arm stopping him.

'Why'd you do that for popsicle?'

'No magic remember Flame brain?

'I know that I was just going to punch her.'

'Well then please continue!'

When Natsu was about to punch Luna she just stepped out of the way and walked over to Jellal who was dressed like Mystogan.

'Hello Mystogan!'

'Hello Luna how have you been?'

'I have been alright except when Dragneel keeps trying to punch me. Hmm I wish that everyone would get over that Lucy Heartfilia is dead.'

'They will soon Luna.'

Both guilds stared at Luna and Jellal talk in amazement they had never see Jellal talk this much! And how did they know each other? Rufus walked over to Luna and stood behind her.

'Hello Rufus.'

'Hello Luna, Mystogan.'

Jellal just nodded at Rufus and kept on talking with Luna.

'The three minutes are up everyone please return to your boxes!'

'Bye Mystogan we have to do that again sometime! Come to the guild anytime. Just don't bring friends!'

With that everyone returned to their boxes and waited.

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

'The first game of the tournament is called hidden. All teams choose their players and head on out.'

'I'll go!'

'Alright! From Team Sabertooth we have Luna!

From Team Fairy Tail A we have Grey Fullbuster!

From Team Fairy Tail B we have Juvia Lockser!

From Team Lamia Scale we have Lyon Vastia!

From Team Mermaid Heel we have Beth Vanderwood!

From Blue Pegasus we have Eve Tearm!

From Raven Tail we have Nullpudding!

From Quarto Cerberus we have Rocker!

And here are the rules- In this game, the participants are sent to different locations in a town magically created, which is filled with clones of the competitors. Mages win 1 point when they attack another competitor. Mages lose 1 point if they are attacked by another competitor or if they attack a clone. 10 seconds after being attacked, the Mage will respawn in a different area of the city. Restarts can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is reached. The winner is the Mage that has the most points after 30 minutes.'

All the teams nodded at the rules and then got ready.

'Start!'

Luna smiled and closed her eyes.

'_Portal: Space!'_

She stepped through the portal and disappeared. The judges and audience were confused by Luna's actions and the judges checked and confirmed that she was still in the arena.

In fact Luna stepped through a portal leading to another dimension but like the judges said. She was still in the arena but she was invisible to everyone else. She walked along watching mages fight against each other and then she found her target. She walked up in front of Grey and hit him softly in the head.

'Ah it seems like we have found Luna!'

Grey heard the judges and knew that they were talking about what just happened to him.

'_Ice-Make: Lance!'_

Luna saw the attack coming so she used her air Dragon Slayer magic and flew above Grey well away from his attack.

'_Portal: Space!'_

The portal opened up and Grey stepped right through it and into the place where Luna was and now they were both invisible.

'Ooh now Grey Fullbuster is gone too! What is Luna doing?'

Grey looked up at Luna and saw her smiling down at him.

'Hello Grey my friend.'

'Do I know you Luna because I don't remember you.'

Luna smirked and pulled down her hood.

'Come on don't tell me you have forgotten me already Grey?'

'Lucy?'

'Yep that is me!'

'Why did you lie and go to Sabertooth! You even said that you were dead!'

'I am dead Grey. I was reborn as Luna. Anyway you cannot tell anybody else or I will know and come and wipe your guilds memory of everything.'

'Why did you tell me then?'

'Hmm I wonder?'

She disappeared and reappeared behind Grey and kicked him in the back so he went skidding across the ground.

'I won't do it. I will not fight against my nakama.'

'Your nakama? Grey you lost your nakama when the guild mark off my hand went.'

Grey stood up but once again Luna appeared behind him and kicked him to the ground.

'Fight seriously Grey or you will die like Lucy did.'

'Lucy is not dead she id standing right in front of me.'

'You're wrong.'

This time before Grey could stand up Luna put on of her hands on the floor.

'_Spike of the ice dragon!'_

A spike appeared under Grey and went straight through his stomach.

'Argh!'

'How does it feel to be taken down by your own kind Grey? It hurts a lot doesn't it?'

'Lucy!'

With that Grey flashed and was taken back to the rebirth point and Luna stepped out of the portal and back into the arena.

'Grey is down and unable to continue fighting! Just what happened?'

By the end of the game Luna had won most of the points.

'Luna from Team Sabertooth wins!'

The Sabertooth Team patted Luna on the back and Rufus went up and hugged her tight. To say that Luna was shocked was an understatement.

'Well done Luna!'

'Alright everyone it is time for the battles!

For the first one is against Luna from Team Sabertooth VS Jura Neekis from Team Lamia Scale!'

The crowd was silent for a minute and then was shouting and cheering. They all had heard of Luna from Sabertooth. The girl with the hood and mask. They had also heard that is was strong but they had never seen her fight seriously so this was a good chance.

'Good Luck Luna and win!'

'I will Rufus! Wish me luck everyone!'

'Good luck Luna!'

Luna smiled at her team and then walked out into the arena. When she was in the middle she looked at Jura who was a few metres away from her.

'Jura Neekis is it alright if I don't hold back?'

'I wouldn't want it any other way.'

So Luna nodded and took a step away from Jura and looked at the judges box waiting.

'Let the battle begin!'

'_Rumbling Mt. Fuji!'_

The mountain went up under Luna.

'_Ice floor!'_

A slab of ice went on top of the mountain and Luna stood on top of it.

'Now you have given me the upper hand Jura.'

'_Rock iron fist!'_

'_Portal: Space!'_

The portal opened up and the fist went into it and disappeared.

'_Roar of the lightning Dragon!'_

'_Rock shield!'_

'_Roar of the earth Dragon!'_

This roar though went straight through Jura's shield and hit him.

Jura stood up and looked at Luna but she was nowhere to be seen.

'_Vines of the Earth Dragon!'_

'_Iron fist of the poison Dragon!'_

Sting and Rogue looked at Rufus who was just smiling at Luna's fight.

'So far I have seen space magic, Earth Dragon Slayer, Lighting Dragon Slayer, Poison Dragon Slayer and Ice Dragon Slayer just how many does she have Rufus?'

'Ask her. The battle has ended.'

'Sure enough there was Jura laying on the ground unconscious.

'Luna from Team Sabertooth wins!'

Luna walked out of the arena and into her teams box.

'Luna can I ask you something.'

'What is its?'

'What element of Dragon Slayer are you?'

'All of them. I am the elemental Dragon Slayer.'

'ALL OF THEM?'

'Yeah.'

'Plus space magic.'

'No I am the space Dragon Slayer as well.'

'Oh.'

Sting turned around and started to talk to Rogue when he realised something.

'Luna so does that mean you have mine and Rogues Dragon Slayer Magic as well?'

'Yeah.'

'Does that mean you have seen our Dragons?'

'Exactly I am the ones that revived them.'

'Wow can we see them?'

'No.'

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**_

'The next battle is against Team Fairy Tail A Wendy Marvell VS Raven Tail Flare Corona!'

They both walked into the arena and got ready to fight.

'Ready and BEGIN!'

_~Time skip~_

'And Flare Corona wins!'

Everyone watched as the two participants walked back to their boxes.

'The next battle is against Team Blue Pegasus Ren Akatsuki VS Team Mermaid Heel Arana Webb!'

_~Time Skip~_

'Ren Akatsuki wins!'

'The next battle is against Team Quarto Cerberus Warcry VS Fairy Tail B Mystogan!'

_~Time Skip~_

'The winner is Mystogan!'

'And that concludes the first day of the Grand Magic Games!'

When Luna heard the last announcement she turned around and looked at the boys.

'Hey everyone let's go for a walk!'

They all looked at Luna for a second and the nodded. So they all walked out of the stadium and into the streets. While they were out there they were recognised by a few people and were swarmed. Rufus was about to go to Luna to help her get away when he realised something off about her. He rushed over to her and put his hand on her head. Suddenly Luna turned into smoke.

'Rufus why would you do that?'

Rufus and the team turned around and saw that Luna was sitting way up high on a roof watching them in amusement.

'An illusion?'

'Yeah for the whole day you have been with my illusion. Although it was bad because I could only use 30% of my magic against Jura I still won.'

'How can you create an illusion?'

'Magic Rufus you have to remember who I am.'

'Why would you create an illusion anyway?'

'I had to go and finish something with Mystogan.'

'So he was an illusion as well?'

'Yeah the thing was very important but it is finished now so he went back.'

'What was it?'

'Not telling it was top secret anyway let's go for that walk.'

Luna, Sting, Rufus, Rogue and Orga walked past the swarm and walked down a long street filled with stalls.

Luna dagged the boys around nearly all of them getting cotton candy and lollies. By the time that they had had enough it was night and they were exhausted.

'Let's go back to the hotel.'

'Yes.'

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its character!**_

'Welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games!'

'Yajima is there any teams or players that we should look out for?'

'Team Sabertooth as always and their new favourite Luna.'

'Ah yes Luna the Dragon Slayer. In the battle against Jura she showed multiple types of magic what were they?'

'Space magic, Lightning, Poison, Ice and Earth Dragon Slayer Magic just how powerful is she? I have heard that she took down most of the strongest Fairy Tail mages in one spell.'

'Ooh amazing and she beat Jura!'

'Yes Luna from Sabertooth really is something to look out for. Anyway let's start!'

'Yes this game is Chariot! Would all teams please make their way into the arena!'

'I guess it is finally my turn.'

'Be careful Sting!'

'Thank you Luna!'

When Sting went Luna turned around and looked at her friends.

'I hope Sting realises that a Chariot is a vehicle.'

They all realised what happened and started laughing. Luna then turned around and disappeared. Her team wondered where she went but they wouldn't ask her unless she wanted.

Luna appeared in the clinic where Grey was and walked over to him. She looked at Wendy who was trying to heal him but it was taking awhile and she was running out of magic. So she put her hand over Grey.

'_Heal.'_

With that a circle appeared around Grey and he healed instantly and then turned around and walked to the door. Wendy turned around and was about to thank Luna but she was gone.

'Don't worry about it Wendy.'

'But Grey. Do you know Luna?'

'She is a sort of a friend really I have known her for a while.'

Before Wendy could ask anything else Natsu, Erza and Master Makarov came in and saw that Grey was all healed.

'Ooh Wendy well done!'

'Actually that wasn't me. Luna from Sabertooth came in and healed Grey and then disappeared.'

'GREY you let _her_ heal you?'

'I didn't really let her. She just came in and did it.'

Makarov was curious about this.

'So you're saying that she just same in and did it Grey?'

'Yes Master.'

'How do you know her?'

'I met her out on a mission and we became friends.'

'How could you become friends with her! She said that Lucy is dead! She is our enemy!'

'She's not my enemy and I met her before she came to our guild.'

'Oh.'

'And the winner is Bacchus Groh from Team Quarto Cerberus!'

Sting walked back to the box with everyone laughing at him.

'Shut up everyone!'

'Aww Sting we were just having some fun!'

'Sorry Luna I wasn't talking to you anyway.'

'AND NOW FOR THE BATTLES!'

'The first one is against Toby Horhorta VS Kurohebi!'

_~Time Skip~_

'And the winner is Kurohebi!'

'For the next battle is against Elfman Strauss VS Bacchus Groh!

_~Time Skip~_

'The winner is Elfman Strauss!'

'The next battle is against Luna VS Mirajane Strauss!'

Luna smiled and the stepped out into the arena. Mirajane smiled too when she heard who she was versing and waltz out into the arena ready for a fun but hard fight.

'Ready and Start!'

'_Halphas!'_

'Oh someone's serious.'

'Fight me seriously Luna.'

'I have to hold back because otherwise I will kill you.'

Mirajane ran up to Luna with her now increased speed and went to punch her. But Luna being faster dodged and jumped away. Mirajane went after her and soon enough to the crowds and the judges both girls were moving blurs. Mirajane stopped where she thought Luna was and punched her but Luna was above her.

'_Roar of the ice Dragon!'_

The roar went down and hit Mirajane in the face but being her she just took it and flew up to Luna.

'_Space Redeemed!'_

The magic circle went under Mirajane even though she was still in mid-air and lost all gravity and air. Mirajane went crashing down to the ground as soon as she hit the ground she disappeared. She reappeared behind Luna and was about to punch her when Luna opened a portal behind herself and Mirajane went flying into it. Once she was inside Luna disappeared as well.

Mirajane looked around and saw that she was floating high above the stadium it was like she was flying but it felt like she was in another world.

'Where am I Luna?'

'This is my world.'

Mirajane looked around herself trying to see where Luna's voice was coming from but she couldn't find anyone.

'Oh look time is nearly up it seems I have to end this Mirajane Strauss!'

Luna appeared right above Mirajane and punched her in the stomach so hard that even her armour could take it and Mirajane was pushed down through the sky, turned visible again and went down into the arena and slammed onto the ground.

The audience was silent for a minute and then Sabertooth started cheering so the audience joined in.

'And the winner is Luna from Fairy Tail!'

Luna stood up from where she was kneeling and walked over to her box. Once she was inside her clapped softly.

'Well done Luna that was great.'

'Thank you Rufus. I am tired though the judges are making me fight so many people. Although I am enjoying it.'

Lahar was waiting outside their box listening in on their conversation waiting for an opportunity to go in and that just seemed like a perfect time.

'The judges Luna are doing that so we the Magic Council can look at your magic ability. It seems you are very strong. Mind telling me what kind of magic you use?'

'Lahar hello. I use Dragon Slayer Magic.'

'What kind?'

'A few.'

'Which ones?'

'If you have to know I am the elemental Dragon Slayer.'

'All of them? How is that possible?'

'I have told you what you have first asked.'

'Right but Luna you are very powerful us in the Magic Council is going to have to look up on you.'

'Okay.'

'AND THAT CONCLUDES THE SECOND DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!'

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

'WELCOME TO THE THIRD DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!'

'We have Lahar here from the magic council. Why are you here Lahar?'

'Us the magic council have to keep an eye on a certain someone so they sent me to look after her.'

'Her? Mind telling us who she is?'

'I don't think she would like me telling. But she knows who she is.'

In the Team Sabertooth's box Luna was letting off a deadly aura and everyone just stayed away. Luna knew what Lahar was doing he was warning her.

'Damn him. I want to kill him.'

When the boys heard that they instantly knew what she was angry about and then imagined what she would be like if he said her name.

'ANYWAY IT IS TIME FOR THE GAME! This game is the Pandemonium! Alright can each team choose their players!

'From Team Fairy Tail A we have Erza Scarlet!

From Team Sabertooth we have Luna!

From Team Mermaid Heel we have Millianna!

From Team Raven Tail we have Obra!

From Team Lamia Scale we have Jura Neekis!

From Team Quarto Cerberus we have Nobarly!

From Team Blue Pegasus we have Hibiki Lates!

In this game, the participants are made to enter a temple one at a time. Inside the temple are 100 monsters of different strength levels. The participant in the temple can choose to take on any number of the 100 monsters at a time, but must defeat them all if they wish to continue. If they do defeat them, the number they overcame will be added to their event score. Should they fall in their fight, they will be removed from the event with the score they have earned up until that point. The participants have no control over which level of monster they face, as the generation of the monsters is random, and must choose the number of monsters they wish to face with this in mind. The game ends when either all participants run out of Magic power, or all the monsters are defeated. Will all players please choose a piece of paper to decide when they go!

Everyone went up and choose a piece of paper. Since Luna was first she stepped forward and smiled.

'So Luna how many monsters would you like?'

'All 100 of them please!'

The audience and judges were shocked for a second and then remembered her other fights.

'Are you sure you can handle it Luna!'

'Quite sure otherwise I wouldn't have said it right?'

'Y-yeah. Luna please step into the dungeon!'

When she stepped inside the large door it slammed shut behind her. A couple of monsters appeared and some went at her but Luna ducked and ran into the middle of the dungeon making all of the monsters appear and come at her. When they all had spawned Luna crouched down and put both her hands on the ground.

'_Portal: Training cage!'_

The monsters started to sink into the floor and soon enough they disappeared completely. All hundred of them were waiting in a cage in Luna's training world.

'And because Luna beat all of the Monsters we will be using the MPF to determine the rest of the results!'

The MPF appeared in the place of the Dungeon. Since Millianna was first she stepped up and attacked the MPF with all she had. She walked away with a score of 365. Hibiki walked up and attacked the MPF walking away with a grand total of 9. Jura walked up and looked at the judges box.

'Is it alright if hit it with all I have?'

'Of course!'

'Alright!'

Jura hit it and walked away with a big score that shocked the audiences and judges and made Cana who was next smirk. It the score of 3687. He walked past Cana and smirked in his face. Jura was confused at Cana's actions. Cana walked up to the MPF and lifted up her arm.

'_Fairy Glitter!'_

Fairy Tail was shocked that Cana did one of the three great spells and they all looked at Mavis.

'I gave her the spell to borrow for this event.'

Cana got a score of 9999 and a broken MPF. Obra from Raven Tail walked up to the MPF and let out little toy and set it on the MPF. He got the score of 3. Hibiki was happy that he wasn't in last place. Erza walked up to the MPF and hit it with everything she had. She walked away quite happy with her score. It wasn't as high as Cana's but it was a grand score of 2324. Nobarly went to the MPF and hit it and got the score of 124. He wasn't happy with the score but he was higher than to so it was enough.

Finally it was the end of the event and it was time for the battles. 'It is time for the battles everyone!'

'The first battle is against Millianna VS Semmes!'

_~Time skip!~_

'The winner is Millianna!'

'The next battle is against Rufus Lore VS Eve Tearm!'

_~Time Skip~_

'The winner is Rufus Lore!'

'The next battle is against Laxus Dryer VS Alexi!'

_~Time Skip!~_

'The winner is Laxus Dreyer! And due to obvious reasons Team Raven Tail is illuminated from the Grand Magic Games!'

'The next battle is against Wendy Marvell VS Chelia Blendy!'

_~Time Skip!~_

'It is a draw!'

'THAT CONCLUDES THE TIRD DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES EVERYONE!'

Luna turned around and headed out of the stadium with the boys right beside her. When they were out Luna sighed and stretched showing her arms. Rufus, Sting, Rogue and Orga gasped when they saw Luna's skin.

'Um Luna why is your skin fire?'

'I haven't calmed down from the pleasure of fighting another dragon slayer and winning. It is a big thing to win against another dragon slayer you know. It means that you are on top.'

'That is right Luna. Though Luna have you noticed that the judges and the Magic Council keep on watching you when you fight? And I have even noticed that there was guards waiting at the main entrance when you were in the dungeon.'

'ARE YOU SERIOUS?'

'Calm down Luna.'

Luna and the boys swung around to the voice that told her to calm down and Luna started to get angry all over again.

'Oh hi Grey you shouldn't really scare me when I am like this I might end up killing you the ice freak.'

'Haha very funny Luna.'

'So what did you come here for anyway?'

'I was wondering Luna if you would walk with me?'

The boys from Sabertooth looked at each other and then shook their heads. Sting stepped forward and put his hand on Grey's shoulder.

'Sorry Grey she is busy with us right now. Right Luna?'

'Um Sting I am just going for a walk with Grey now. Can you wait for me at the hotel I will be back soon.'

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

As soon as Grey heard what Luna said he felt Sting who still had his hand on his shoulder tighten his grip. So he lifted up his hand and brushed it off. He walked over to Luna.

'This way please Luna.'

Luna nodded and followed Grey to the park where they sat down under a tree. Luna looked around and sighed. She lifted up her hands and took off her cloak. Grey looked at Luna and saw what she did and smiled.

'Nice to have you back Lucy.'

'Yeah nice to be back Grey. Why are you being so nice after what I did to your team before?'

'Because I blame Natsu, Erza and myself for what happened not you.'

'Hmm. What did you want to talk to me about anyway?'

'Why don't you come back to Fairy Tail with me Lucy?'

'Because my home is with Sabertooth now Grey. I have been gone from Fairy Tail for eight years haven't they already gotten over me?'

'For seven years Lucy we were stuck at Tenjroma Island.'

'Why seven years? Long holiday?'

'No Acnologia came and attacked us. We were saved from First Master.'

Luna was shocked by what he said and mumbled.

'So that's where he went.'

'Where who went Lucy?'

'Ah don't worry Grey. Anyway um how have you been?'

'I have been very lonely without you Lucy I…'

But Grey was cut off by a hand grabbing Luna and lifting her off the ground.

'Lucy?'

'Natsu?'

Grey quickly got up and pulled Natsu off Luna.

'What the hell are you doing here Natsu?'

But Natsu just ignored Grey and jumped back onto Luna.

'Luce where have you been? And how come you said that you were dead? Why did you turn into Luna?'

'Stop with the questions Natsu I had no intentions of showing you who I am Natsu.'

Luna got up and pulled back on her cloak and started to walk away but was stopped by Natsu.

'You cannot leave again Luce I will go back to Fairy Tail and get everyone and then make you stay if I have to back you CANNOT LEAVE!'

'You would force me to stay at the guild which you kicked me out of Natsu?'

'You misunderstand!'

'No you misunderstand! Remember you saying that to me Natsu? DO YOU?'

'Yes I remember Luce.'

'Don't call me Luce or Lucy I am Luna. Like I said Lucy has died!'

'No my Lucy is standing right in front of me. LUCY YOU HAVE NOT DIED!'

Luna started to get angry and like before her skin turned to flames.

'I am dead Natsu. You have killed me.'

Once again Luna started to walk away and like before she was stopped by Natsu's hand. But this time Sting, Rogue and Rufus appeared and slapped his hand away from Luna.

'_Portal: Dark Palace!'_

The portal appeared and they all walked into it and disappeared. When they were gone Grey walked over to Natsu and punched him in the cheek.

'Why would you do that Natsu?'

'Because I have finally found Luce again! I am going back to tell the rest of the guild!'

Grey was about to object but Natsu was already gone so he just ran after him hoping to catch up before he got there.

But sadly grey didn't catch up to Natsu and he ran into the guild.

'GUESS WHAT EVERYONE I FOUND LUCY!'

The guild stared at him like he had gone mad and then looked down sadly remembering the blond mage.

'I am serious everyone. You can even ask Grey he was talking to her.'

The guild and master looked at Master and when he was about to answer Luna, Rufus, Sting and Rogue appeared in front of Grey and looked at the guild and master.

'What I said is true Makarov Lucy Heartfilia is dead.'

'Then why is Natsu so sure?'

'Because he saw me with my cloak off.'

'So you are Lucy?'

'No Makarov I _was _Lucy.'

The guild looked at her shocked and then ran up to her.

'LUCY!'

But they were blocked by the boys.

'Get out of our way we want to get to Lucy!'

'No way!'

'Boys stand back I want to talk to them Makarov will you please control you kids?'

'THAT IS ENOUGH BRATS! LET HER TALK! Now Lucy…'

'No Makarov like I told you before. I _was _Lucy but she is dead. I am Luna now do not refer to me as Lucy.'

'Alright Luna. So why don't you start from the start?'

'I will not. I came here to clean up Natsu's mess so now I am going.'

Natsu ran up and stood in front of Luna.

'One question. How did you get so strong though?'

'I trained.'

With that Luna opened up a portal and Luna, Sting, Rufus and Rogue disappeared. They appeared in front of the guild and Luna turned around and waved her arm. The boys which was an illusion that Luna created disappeared and she walked into the hotel, walked to her room, fell onto her bed and was asleep by the second.

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?'**_


	18. Chapter 18

'WELCOME TO THE FOURTH DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!'

'This is getting close to the Grand Magic Games everyone have you all enjoyed it?'

The audience started to shout but as soon as he started talking again they all instantly went quiet and listened.

'Alright this game is called the Naval Battle! Can all teams please choose their players!'

'Yukino it is your turn I guess.'

Yukino nodded and walked out.

'From Team Sabertooth it is Yukino!'

'From Team Fairy Tail A it is Erza!'

'From Team Fairy Tail B it is Juvia!'

'From Team Lamia Scale it is Chelia!'

'From Team Quarto Cerberus it is Rocker!'

'From Team Mermaid Heel it is Risely Law!'

'From Team Blue Pegasus it is Jenny!'

'Here are the rules: In this game, the participants swim inside a floating sphere of water. The participants must knock one another outside of the sphere, with points being awarded based on the order in which the players are eliminated. Falling out of the sphere results in the contestant being automatically removed from play for the rest of the event. The last person remaining in the sphere will be the victor, and receive top points. Any form of Magic or technique can be used to assist in knocking rival participants out. When only two participants remain in the ring, a special 5-minute timer will be set. Should one of the participants fall out of the sphere during this time, they will not receive second place, rather they will automatically come last.

_~Time Skip!~_

'Yukino Aguria wins!

'Time for the battles everyone!'

'For the first battle it is against Ichiya Vandalay & Nichiya VS Bacchus Groh & Rocker!'

~Time Skip!~

'Ichiya and Nichiya wins!'

'The next battle is against Kagura Mikazuchi & Millianna vs. Lyon Vastia & Yuka Suzuki!'

~Time Skip!~

'It is a draw!'

'The next battle is against Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox VS Luna & Rogue!'

Luna smiled and walked into the arena with Rogue by her side. She wasn't expecting that Rogue was the one that the judges chose. She walked into the middle of the arena and looked at her opponents who were glaring at her.

'Ready and GO!'

'Roar of the Fire Dragon!'

'Portal: Space!'

The roar went into the portal and disappeared.

'Iron Dragons Club!'

The club shot out and Luna caught it in her bear hand doing no damage. Gajeel was astonished by this so he thought that we would give her a little surprise. The spikes shot out at her. Luna pulled her cloak towards her cloak where they were fired and blocked them and swished them away. So Gajeel jumped up making Luna let go of his arm and spined kicking her in the side. Luna jumped back and looked at Rogue who was looking at her.

'Rogue I will take him. You take Dragneel I want a challenge and that is something Natsu cannot give me.'

Rogue nodded at Luna and then went at Natsu who was annoyed by what Luna said and was determined to beat him.

So Luna turned back to Gajeel who was right in front of her.

Gajeel punched Luna but she ducked under and punched him in the stomach. Gajeel went stumbling back and thought that it was finally time to get serious.

'Iron Dragon scales!'

When his scales were complete he stepped forward and disappeared. The audience and judges were confused. Luna had opened up a portal and waited for Gajeel to step through and go into her world. So the judges checked and confirmed that they were still in the arena.

Gajeel looked around and saw Luna floating above him.

'That's unfair why don't you come down here and fight me?'

'You can fly to idiot.'

Gajeel was abit taken back by what she said but when he tried he floated up.

'Where is this?'

'This is my world.'

'I like it. Once I defeat you I will take it from you.'

'Yeah right.'

Gajeel went at Luna as fast as he could and punched her. Luna extended her arm and punched Gajeel's punch. Gajeel was shocked but wasn't for long when he saw her hand. It was made of fire.

'What is that?'

'It is a spell that Natsu doesn't know it is like your scales.'

'Hehe interesting.'

'Vines of the Earth Dragon!'

The vines wrapped around Gajeel but he just pulled out of them.

'To bad.'

But Luna was gone. Suddenly Gajeel felt her punch him in the back of the head with fists blazing with fire. Gajeel stepped forward and turned around and kicked Luna in the stomach. Luna was sent flying back from his kicked and hit an invisible wall. She quickly got back up and glared at Gajeel.

'Gomen it is time to get serious.'

'Scales of the space Dragon!'

As soon as Luna said the spell she was invisible. Gajeel looked around trying to see Luna but she was gone.

'Roar of the Ice Dragon!'

The roar went towards Gajeel and when it hit him he was encased in a cage of ice. It was the ice shell but it didn't take the life of the user and it was easy to use. The audience heard a crackle coming from the sky and looked up. What they saw tremendously confused them. They saw Gajeel in the ice shell falling from the sky and the Luna floating down on top of the shell. Grey was horrified that Luna casted the spell so easily and was joined but everyone else. When Gajeel hit the ground Luna looked down at the arena and saw that Rogue was defeated. So she jumped down and remembered that she had dispersed her space scales so everyone could see her and cursed her mistake.

'Why would you do that to Gajeel?'

'I am not weak as some people. I ca disperse that shell with great ease.'

Luna then stepped out of the way as Natsu's fire nearly hit her.

'Roar of the Ice Dragon!'

Like Gajeel, Natsu was encased in a large ice shell.

'Luna and Rogue Cheney wins!'

Luna walked over to the very hurt Rogue and smiled down at him.

'Heal!'

When they were about to walk back to their box Erza and Grey jumped down from their stands in the audience.

'How did you do that Luna?'

'Easily. I am not a weakling so the spell doesn't take my life.'

'Undo the spell.'

'What if I don't want to?'

Erza made a sword appear and went at Luna. Before any of the Sabertooth members could do anything Grey appeared and blocked the sword.

'What are you doing Grey?'

'You cannot do that to her!'

'How do you know her?'

'I just do know her alright? Let's go back to the stands Erza!'

'My name is Luna not her. And your friends are already free.'

'Thank you Luna.'

'Come and see me sometime Grey!'

'I will.'

They nodded at each other and walked back to their places with Natsu and Gajeel staggering behind.

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

'WELCOME TO THE FIFTH DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!'

'This is sadly the last day everyone but it is the most grand. This is the Grand Magic Game! Where all teams and their players play! Can everyone please make their way into their arena so I can say the rules!'

Everyone made their way into the arena and looked around them all around then there was the other teams and they were glaring at them.

'The battle ground is the entire city of Crocus where all the teams are already spread out.  
The rules are as follows:  
All members wander the streets and if they encounter members of another guild they are to fight  
When participant loses consciousness or deemed unable to continue the battle, the opposing team scores one point.  
Each team must appoint one of their members as team leader, this is kept secret from the rest of the other guilds.  
If the team leader falls, the opposing team gains 5 points.  
The total maximum number of points is 45 points, this implies that every team has a chance of winning.  
Moving as a one group or separate is totally up to the individual members of the team.  
Points garnered in this event are added to the overall score gained throughout the Games.'

Luna looked and smirked. This was a good chance to find out who was the strongest mage.

'Ready And GO!'

'Come on everyone we will split up. You know where everyone is so get the selected one and leave the strong ones for me.'

They all nodded at Luna and ran off. When Luna was walking she ran into Grey.

'What a surprise Grey.'

'Yeah.'

'Sorry Grey I have to win this.'

'If you can.'

'_Floor of the ice Dragon!'_

The ice went across the floor and caught Grey in it. It didn't cover his head so he was just stuck there and didn't die.

'Imagine an ice mage getting caught by ice. What is this world coming to?'

'_Iron fist of the Fire Dragon!'_

Luna caught Natsu's hand and twisted his arm around and kicked him in the stomach. Natsu got sent back flying into the wall and disappeared into a white light.

Luna +1 Natsu -1

She then looked at Grey nodded and then walked off. She turned the last corner to get to her destination and saw exactly what she needed. There was Minerva, Erza, Kagura and Laxus all waiting for her.

'Sorry I am late everyone a got attacked by a dragon slayer.'

'Let's start!'

Luna nodded and looked at Laxus who was staring at her.

'What?'

'Are you really her?'

'Yes but you better not say anything or I make your insides become your outsides.'

Laxus nodded and ran into the fight that had started between Minerva, Erza and Kagura. Luna just stood at the side waiting for it to finish. The first to go was Kagura and then Erza. The two that was left stopped fighting and turned to Luna. They finally thought that it was her turn to get into the fight. Luna must have felt this so she opened her eyes and held out her hand.

'Portal: Space!'

'Come through.'

They nodded and walked through the portal that Luna had opened up and found themselves on top of the arena high in the sky.

'Now let's fight.'

Minerva and Laxus looked up and saw that Luna was flying above them.

'Before you say anything you can fly as well. I just thought that it would be more fun this way.'

They started flying and flew towards Luna. Finally it was time to fight.

'_Ih Ragdo!'_

Luna just waved her hand and Minerva was sent out of the world and fell down below into the arena. The force that she was sent down with made her hit the ground so fast that she was instantly sent back to the rebirth point.

Luna +5 Minerva -5

_Rufus +6_

_Millianna -1_

_Ichiya -5 _

_Sting +1_

_Natsu -1_

The speed that Team Sabertooth was getting points was unbelievable there was not one fight going on without a Team Sabertooth player in it and winning.

Luna +1

_Laxus -1_

Laxus fell from the sky and hit the ground the same place Minerva did a couple of seconds ago.

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

Luna appeared next to Laxus and looked around standing beside her was Team Sabertooth waiting for her. On the other side was Jura Neekis staring at her.

'I want to fight you Luna.'

'Well then I must obey a Wizard Saint. Team just go and looked for some more points. Jura is the team leader so I must win.'

They all nodded at Luna and walked off. Luna pulled back her cloak just to reveal her arms. Jura gasped her arms and he guessed her entire body was black mist.

'How did you do that?'

'It's a spell Rogue's Dragon didn't teach him.'

Jura was astounded but got ready to fight.

'_Rock iron fist!'_

The fist went under Luna and she jumped up and put her hands on the ground and punched it. The fist shattered but was quickly made into a magic ball in Luna's hands.

'_Vines of the Earth Dragon!'_

'_Roar of the Ice Dragon!'_

When the smoke cleared up there was Jura standing there he was slightly injured with a few ice spikes sticking into his shoulder. The vines were quickly broken and Jura stepped towards Luna who took and step back.

'_Roar of the fire Dragon!'_

'_Roar of the ice Dragon!'_

'_Roar of the earth Dragon!'_

'_Roar of the elemental Dragon!'_

The roars combined and headed towards Jura at amazing speed.

'_Iron Rock Wall!'_

The wall went up but the earth dragon roar brock from the others and went forward soaking up the wall making way for the rest. It hit Jura and sent him crashing into the ground.

Luna +5

_Jura -5_

'TEAM SABERTOOTH WINS!'

The audience cheered and clapped at Sabertooth's win. All teams went back into their box and waited for the announcement to be made for who won the whole of the Grand Magic Games.

'Now the Team who won the Grand Magic Games is… TEAM SABERTOOTH'

The audience started screaming, shouting and cheering for the guild and their winning team. Team Sabertooth walked into the arena and walked up onto the stage which looked like it was made for them. With Luna up the top of the stage with Rufus one step behind her. Next one step bellow Luna and Rufus was Sting and Rogue on either side of the other two making sure that they didn't block the view of Luna. Bellow them was Yukino and Minerva. The audience didn't stop cheering until the guards at the edge of the seats held up their hands telling them to be quiet.

'Well done Team Saberttoth for winning the Grand Magic Games. You have now been named the strongest guild! Well I am sorry everyone but THAT CONCLUDES THE LAST DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! HAVE FUN!

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

Luna, Rufus, Rogue, Sting, Yukino, Orga and Minerva walked into the guild smiling happily soon after the GMG finished Orga met up with them to celebrate but first they had to go back to the guild because Master Jiemma called for them all for celebration.

'WE'RE BACK!'

'Welcome back Luna and everyone!'

They all walked up to the Master and he smiled at Luna who found it rather creepy but she just stayed the same hiding her emotions like always.

'I have a surprise for you Luna for helping us with the GMG even though you have just started.'

Luna nodded at the Master and started to wonder just what the surprise was going to be. The Master walked to the back door of the Sabertooth guild and opened it. What walked inside horrified Luna. Makarov, Erza, Natsu, Grey and Lisanna walked in and stood in front of Luna. Rufus, Sting and Rogue stood next to Luna ready and waiting. Makarov saw this and smiled knowing that Lucy was someone that people couldn't help but want to protect. Natsu growled at the boys who stood by Luna instead of him.

'Luna we would like to talk with you alone.'

Luna looked at them suspiciously but nodded. She followed them up into the Masters office while he just waited down stairs making sure none of the boys left his sight.

'Lucy you have done quite well.'

'Thank you Makarov.'

'But don't you think that it is time to come back to your family? Your teams misses you greatly and we want you back Lucy.'

'I am sorry Makarov you must have the wrong person. If I remember correctly your ex-mage of the guild Lucy Heartfilia died. I am Luna.'

That was the last straw for Natsu he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Lucy to become his again. He rushed forward and grabbed Luna by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips. Luna was shocked and felt as Natsu lifted his hand up and brushed off her hood. He licked her lips wanting entrance but she quickly pulled back.

'Get the fuck away from me!'

'But Luce…'

'NO!'

They were shocked by Luna's shout and when she realized what she just did Luna stepped back and returned her hood back over her head.

'Can you all please leave now.'

Grey stepped forward and pulled Luna into a hug. He bent down and whispered in her ear so only she could hear even with Natsu's enhanced hearing he couldn't hear a thing.

'I am sorry Luna. But we all miss you so much. I understand that you cannot forgive us for what she did. I cannot forgive us for what we did but I still want to o on those fun missions with you. I want to strip around you. I want to sneak into your house and watch you sleep so peacefully. I know that I am starting to sound like a pervert but I really just want to see your face.'

'I will not forgive your guild for as long as I live. I will never return to you ever. I am Luna Rufus's sister.'

'So that is why you have that mask on. I was wondering who it reminded me of.'

Luna took a step away from Grey and looked at all of them.

'This is the last time I will be seeing you as a friend that is.'

She then turned around and walked out of the office downstairs and into Rufus's waiting arms.

'What happened Luna why are you sad? What did those Fairies do to you?'

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?'**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

'They are mean brother I don't like the fairies.'

'What did they do to you though?'

'One of them kissed me brother.'

Rufus was surprised by what Luna said and suddenly felt like he wanted to kill the fares. How dare they kiss his sister.

'Shall I punish them for you Luna?'

'No Brother I have something planned for them anyway. Now that we have won the GMG and all.'

'Alright then who kissed you?'

'Natsu but I quickly pushed him away. Brother where is Sting and Rogue?'

'There they are just coming in now.'

'Thank you brother.'

Luna walked away from the watching Rufus and walked over to Sting and Rogue.

'Yes what would you like Luna?'

'Let's go on a job now that the GMG have finished. I need some money.'

'Alright Luna let's go and find something that we can do.'

Rufus saw Luna, Sting and Rogue walking towards the bard so he went over and joined them. When they were about to choose a job the Master walked out of his office because he saw what the were about to do.

'RUFUS, LUNA, STING, ROGUE! COME HERE T ONCE!'

They quickly turned away from the board and walked over to the Master.

'What is it Master?'

'There has been a job that was a handed in for the four of you. It s an alliance with the other guilds and you have to go.'

'Yes Master.'

'Yes Master.'

'Yes Master.'

'With pleasure Master.'

Luna stepped up and took the sheet out of Masters hand and looked at it. It was an job to destroy the oracien seis. Luna then handed it to the rest and they looked at it.

'We will do it Master. When do we leave and where?'

'Right now Luna I expect that you will just teleport everyone to the place. Am I right?'

'Yes Master I just need to know where it is.'

'It is at the guild Lamia Scale. You will leave straight away. So go home and pack up your stuff and meet here in half an hour.'

The boys nodded but Luna just waited until they were all gone and turned back to Master.

'Master may I ask who else is in the alliance?'

'No you will see when you get there. You can go now.'

'_Portal: Dark Palace!'_

Luna bowed to the master and disappeared into the portal.

Half an hour later Luna appeared back inside the guild where she left and saw that the boys were waiting for her.

'_Portal: Lamia Scale Guild!'_

The portal appeared and they all stepped through it. When they appeared again they appeared in front of the people that the least wanted to see. Natsu, Erza, Grey and Jellal.

'Well what a nice surprise this is brother.'

'No Luna I can't that it really is.'

'Nice to see you Luna.'

'Hello Grey and Jellal.'

'I am Mystogan Luna please call me that.'

'Right sorry Mystogan. Shall we go in everyone?'

They all nodded at Luna and then they walked into the guild. Inside there as already Jura, Lyon and Sherry. Jura looked at Luna and was curious about what was under that mask and cloak and he made a silent promise to himself that he would find out by the end of the job.

'Hello everyone you may already know this but I am going to introduce us properly. I am Luna and this is my brother Rufus. I am a dragon slayer and Rufus is a memory-make mage, this is Sting and Rogue Sting the light dragon and Rogue the shadow Dragon slayer. Nice to meet you.'

Jura quickly caught Luna when she just said that se was a dragon slayer but the others seemed to dense.

'Well I am Jura neekis I am an earth mage. This is Lyon he is a ice mage and this is Sherry the Doll act mage.'

'No Dragon slayers then?'

'No Luna.'

'Alright is there anyone else here?'

Suddenly there was a bright light and the tremens from Blue Pegasus appeared and their most honoured Ichiya.

'MEN!'

Luna was about to turn away but there was a small and soft hand landed on her shoulder. Luna turned around ad saw that the smallest of the tremens were staring at her.

'What do you want Eve Tearm?'

'OOH I am honoured for a lady such as yourself knows my name. I just know that under that cloak and mask you are beautiful, why don't you take it off and show us your beautiful face. What shall I help you?'

Eve lifted his hand and was about to brush off her hood but Rufus appeared behind him and grabbed his hand.

'Please leave Luna alone.'

'But I just want to take a look!'

'Too bad Eve.'

Eve got angry for once in his life and pulled his hand out of Rufus grip and took a step back.

'_Snow storm!'_

The wind blew off her cloak and it caught her by surprise. Luna panicked and held up her hands.

'_Dark room!'_

The room blackened and Luna used her night vision and ran and got her cloak and put it on.

'_Light!'_

The room lightened and everyone saw that the cloak was back on Luna and sighed. Luna turned and glared at Eve.

'Why in the world would you do that?'

'Because I wanted to see what you look like.'

'Stupid reason for a stupid boy. Fits right Rufus?'

'Yes Luna.'

'Now who else is coming?'

'There is kait shelter left.'

'Ah ah I am here.'

They all turned around and saw a blue haired girl that had fallen. She had the cheery aura around her. Luna saw the girl and walked over to her.

'Hello girl hat is your name?'

'Wendy Marvell.'

'Well hello Marvell I am Luna.'

'Hello Luna.'

'What kind of mage are you?'

'I am the sky dragon slayer.'

'Wow there are now five dragon slayer. I am one too.'

They all smiled at the clumsy girl.

'Don't forget about me.'

They all looked at the door and saw a little cat also known as an exceed.

'I am Carla Wendys exceed.'

At that moment they all realised hat was missing from Luna.

'Luna why don't you have an exceed?'

'Because I am not like a normal Dragon slayer that is all I am going to say.'

'Alright shall we get going?'

'Yes. Follow m everyone I will lead you to their hideout.'

'How do you know where that is Luna?'

'Because Master sent me there to investigate right before the GMG I got there and I tricked them saying that I was one of them.'

'Awesome well done Luna!'

'I didn't say that for a praise Natsu I am just saying that because I know where their hideout is.'

They all nodded and followed her out of the guild and along a narrow path. They ended up at the top of a cliff looking down on. Luna turned around to talk to Jura but he wasn't there neither was Ichiya. Luna knew exactl what had happened and quickly turned around and ran off. But she turned around and shouted to the rest which were watching her go.

'Stop just standing there and go down the cliff and clear the way I will be back in a minute!'

She then turned around and ran off leaving the rest. They slid down the cliff and walked for not even a step when they were met by some people.

'Who are you?'

'I have heard that you have come to defeat us.'

'They are the Oracioen Seis!'

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

The oracieon Seis smirk they had just finished beating up the alliance but there was still three more to go.

'What are we going to do about the other three?'

'Yukino will take care of them Racer.'

'Right Cobra.'

Luna walked out of the trees with Jura in one hand, Ichiya over her shoulder and Yukino in her other hand. Hey were all unconscious.

'You mean us?'

'Who are you? I don't know you?'

Cobra was surprised that there was this one scrawny girl he didn't know.

'It doesn't matter I will just listen.'

But when he tried to hear her thoughts he couldn't her anything.

'Why cant I listen? Who are you?'

'I am Luna. My thoughts are too powerful for you to listen to. Now since my friends here have gotten beaten I guess I have to finish off their mess.'

'Haha you really think you can beat us?'

Luna smirked at Racer and appeared behind him and kicked him. But Racer was too fast and went out of the way.

'I really do think that? Right Sting, Rufus, Rogue?'

At the sound of their names the Sabertooth team healed and woke up.

'Right. But now we can help you sister.'

'No thanks I want to show everyone just how strong I am.'

'_Heal!'_

Now all of the alliance was healed and standing. Natsu went to go up to the and fight but he was hit by a barrier.

'What the hell?'

'I knew you were going to do that so I put up a barrier around the alliance so they couldn't move.'

'Why Luna?'

'Because Grey I haven't been able to show everyone how strong I am. Now oraceon Seis lets fight!'

'_Poison Dragons Twin Fang!'_

They went at Luna but she just jumped into the air and made her arms into a big X above her head.

'_Scales of the Space Dragon!'_

The scales went around Luna and like before she turned invisible.

'What I cannot even hear her anymore! Where is she?'

'_Roar of the Ice Dragon!'_

Cobra looked up into the sky to where the sound was coming for but it was too late. The roar hit him and he was knocked to the ground. She then landed on the ground and the scales dispersed.

'Next!'

'See if you can beat my speed then!'

Racer ran up to Luna and went to kick her but she turned around and grabbed his foot. The fight was so fast because they were both using magic to enhance their speed the rest just stood back and waited not wanting to get caught up in the intense fight.

'_Iron fist of the Ice Dragon!'_

Luna punched Racer and he turned to ice. Falling onto the ground and not getting back up.

'Next!'

The alliance was shocked by Luna's power. She was too powerful for them to overcome. Rufus saw everyone's shocked faces and decided to shock them even more.

'Hey Luna are you even trying yet?'

Luna turned around and smiled at him sweetly.

'Nope I am just having fun!'

She was about to say something else but Racer had broken out of his ice. He appeared behind her and kicked her in the side. Luna didn't have time to do anything so she had to take the kick and once it happened she realised that she had not been paying attention. The kick hit her and she went crashing into the ground. Racer then appeared on top of her and stabbed her with a piece of ice he had broken off. Luna who was still on the ground started to crack and then she shattered. Luna appeared behind Racer and stabbed him in the heart with her arm which she had turned into an ice sword.

Racer spat out blood and then fell to the ground.

'Well that was close.'

Brain was shocked by the power of the girl in front of him. He hadn't heard of her before. Brain started to wonder how a girl as strong as her could slip out of his knowledge. Then looked around and saw dark blue hair peeking out from behind a rock.

"The Sky Sorcerous?"

He went behind Luna's back and started to wrap Wendy up in a black cloud. Erza felt the presence of an unwanted intruder in their barrier and turned around and saw what was happening to Wendy.

'WENDY!'

Luna turned around and saw the cloud and ran up to her. She tried to pull her out of the cloud but it was in vain. She then got punched in the back by Brain and fell unconscious. The black cloud wrapped around Luna as well and they all disappeared along with all of the Oracioen Seis.

'LUNA!'

As soon as Luna was unconscious the barrier surrounding the rest of the alliance disappeared and they were free to move around.

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

Luna woke up to see Wendy leaning over her shouting at people. She was facing away from them so she just laid still pretending to be unconscious still. But when she heard that they were going to hurt Wendy she couldn't stand it any longer. She jumped up and walked over to Brain who was standing next to a guy who looked like he was asleep.

'Where are we?'

'We are at our base. Hang on. Now that I look closely aren't you aren't you that girl who came with us here and then disappeared? You were the one that found us this cave and the coffin.'

'Where is the coffin now?'

'We have put it somewhere safely out of the light guilds reach. You were good friends with Midnight. He didn't admit it but I could tell that he was sad when you just suddenly disappeared.'

Luna was abit taken back from this sudden character change from brain he seemed like he actually cared about something for once and not just Nirvana.

'Have you found Nirvana yet?'

'No that is why we have the coffin.'

'Oh okay. Can you let me go out now? I need to get back before they start suspecting me.'

'No not yet. Anyway why don't you look after your friend here it looks like she has seen a ghost.'

Luna whipped around and stared at Wendy. She had momentarily forgotten that she was still there.

'Brain could you please leave us. Take Midnight and the others I will talk to Wendy about what she just heard.'

Brain nodded and they all went out of the cave leaving Luna and Wendy to talk.

'_Portal: Dark Palace!'_

The portal opened up and Luna pulled Wendy into it. They appeared inside Luna's sitting room.

'Where is this Luna?'

'My house Wendy. Take a seat so I can explain.'

Wendy was now cautious of Luna now but she just did what she was told and sat down in a black chair.

'Now what I am about to tell you is confidential so you cannot tell anybody you will understand by then end. The Magic Council sent me to the Oracioen Seis to infiltrate them and learn their secrets. That is how they know me. They trust me and have told me their plan and then I made a plan of my own which I cannot reveal to you. A few months before I joined Sabertooth I decided along with the Council that I should just disappear from the Oracioen Seis and join a guild so I could do this job now. The Oracioen Seis think that I am working under cover for them finding out the guilds secrets but really they aren't that smart.'

Wendy was trying to take in all of the information but then a certain question popped into her mind.

'What were you talking about when you said coffin?'

'I cannot tell you that Wendy. Now just remember that you cannot tell anyone or I will have to erase everyone's memories and then they will become part of the Oracioen Seis.'

Wendy quickly nodded and then smiled at Luna.

'I have missed you Lucy.'

'DO NOT CALL ME LUCY! I AM LUNA! YOU HAVE KILLED Lucy SO YOU CANNOT SAY THAT YOU MISS HER.'

'_Portal: Earthland!'_

They appeared in the cave again just as the rest of the Oracioen Seis were walking in.

'All done. Now you can do whatever you want. I am going to kill some Fairies, Tigers and the others.'

At that moment Midnight woke up to the sound of his friends voice and just before she could leave he jumped up and walked over to her.

'I will come Luna.'

'Sure thing come on.'

They both walked out of the cave and into the trees.

'Midnight can you do me a favour?'

'What is it Luna?'

'Put this cloak on. I am going to take you back to the alliance and pretend to be friends with them. I will learn their secrets but I cannot with you walking around like you are now. Please put on this cloak.'

Midnight nodded and slipped on the cloak that was like Luna's. They then disappeared.

Luna and Midnight appeared right next to Natsu and the rest.

'I am back everyone.'

They all jumped in shock from her sudden appearance.

'Who's that with you Luna?'

'A friend of mine Rufus. He is here to help me. Now I couldn't save Wendy because they took her somewhere else. So I decided to come back here and see if she had cme back for some reason.'

Luna saw Erza leaning against a tree with purple poison seeping up her arm.

'What happened to her?'

Midnight recognised that poison as Cobra's so he bent down and whispered in her ear.

'Cobra bite her that is his poison.'

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**_

Luna walked over to Erza who by now had fallen onto the ground leaning against the tree. Erza looked up at Luna who was leaning over her looking at her arm and got to see her eyes through the mask. Her eyes were blazing red.

'Luna your eyes.'

Luna didn't care for her eyes right now she picked up Erza's poisoned arm which made Erza scream out in pain. She put Erza's finger into her mouth and bit into it letting her blood run into her mouth. She then started to taste the poison and so she started to suck all of it out. Erza started to writhe and tried to pull her hand from Luna's moth to stop the intense pain but Luna had to tight of grip on her. Erza unconsciously requipped so a sword was in her hand. She started to stab Luna's back slashing it making deep cuts.

The alliance tried to help Luna but she had put up a barrier around herself and Erza so no one could come through. Erza turned her sword so it was facing straight down towards Luna's back and stabbed her. The sword went right through Luna's back and out her stomach taking a whole heap of blood out of Luna. Erza was unconscious when all this was happening. Luna started to suck harder on Erza's finger getting the last of the blood out but there was this one and the last of it where she couldn't get to. For Erza the pain was unbearable so she started to scream and kick and punch Luna's face, her stomach where her wound hadn't healed and anywhere she get her hand on. She then found Luna's leg and grabbed hold of it tightly making holes in her legs.

Finally with one last hard suck the last of the poison came out and Luna was done. She let down the barrier and felt to the ground. She looked down at herself seeing all of the wounds that Erza had caused and sighed. Soon enough Luna was unconscious from the loss of blood and soon after that Erza woke up and looked down at Luna.

'What happened? I vaguely remember getting a sword out and stabbing someone in the back.'

She then saw that stab wound in Luna's back.

'I did that?'

They all sadly nodded yes. A bright light suddenly surrounded Luna's body and she was all healed. While all this was happening Midnight had retreated back into the trees watching from afar. He wanted to help Luna. But he knew he couldn't without revealing who he was and he knew that that was not what Luna wanted to happen.

'Luna I am so sorry I did that to you.'

'It's all good Erza I am just glad that you are okay.'

'I am fine Luna.'

Luna looked around and saw Midnight standing away from them with his head down.

"He fell asleep again."

Luna walked over to Midnight and hit him on the shoulder. Knowing that that was then only way to awaken him. He woke up and saw that Luna was fine so her let out a sigh in relief.

'Come on Night.'

He nodded and followed Luna back to everyone else.

'Why don't we split up and go and look for Wendy?'

'That is a good idea Luna.'

'No Erza not you. Hibiki can you please stay here with Erza until we get back? She is still not strong enough to leave just yet.'

'But Luna I can go!'

'No Erza you must stay. You are not well enough.'

Erza was about to object again but Luna appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach. Erza fell into Luna's arms unconscious and Luna carefully laid her on the ground. Midnight walked over and put a spell on Erza.

'Now she won't wake up until we all get back.'

'Why would you do that Luna?'

'Because Natsu like I said she is still too weak to go and fight. Don't worry Hibiki will be here to protect her. Everyone go in pairs with someone! I will go with Night here. Lyon and Sherry, Jura and Ichiya, Natsu and Eve, Ren and Rufus, Sting and Rogue, and Grey and um… you can go by yourself I guess. I am certain that you can go by yourself right? Mystogan you can come with us.'

They all nodded and went off in the appointed partners. Midnight was confused why she let that guy go with them. But he stayed quiet know that she had a plan. Jellal, Luna and Midnight walked into the forest looking around.

'So Luna you do know where Wendy is. Am I correct?'

'Yep.'

'Then why didn't you say so? And why did you make Grey go alone so I could come with you and Night?'

'You'll see Mystogan.'

'So where are we going now?'

'To the Oracioen Seis cave.'

'Okay.'

They walked for a while and then they stopped right on the tree line of the place where the cave is.

'Mystogan wait here while me and Night go and check it out. DO NOT come in until I call for you, understand?'

'Right I will wait up in this tree then.'

Luna nodded and they both went into the cave. Once they were inside Midnight pulled down his hood and peered down at Luna.

'So why did you bring him here?'

'Watch. Brain when is the coffin coming?'

'I have it here now. Luna would you care to open it since you were the one that put the seal on him?'

'It would be my pleasure.'

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

Luna walked over to the coffin and put her hand of it.

'_Unlock!'_

The heavy chains which were surrounding the coffin broke free and fell to the ground. The large doors slowly opened up to reveal Jellal Fernandes what Brain and the other Oracioen Seis thought was really him.

'I will wake him up then shall I?'

'Please do Luna. So then we can revive Nirvana!'

Luna walked over to "Jellal" and lit her hand on fire and put it up to him. "Jellal" started to melt and soon enough turned into water on the floor.

'What happened Luna?'

'It seems like we have been tricked.'

'WHAT?'

'Don't worry Brain I have seen through the plan. Here is the real person. JELLAL YOU CAN COME IN NOW!'

As soon as he heard Luna calling him he knew that it was finally time to do the plan they worked out before. He jumped down from the tree and walked into the cave.

'Here is the real Jellal. Brain I caught him. He was hiding in the alliance guys as Mystogan.'

Jellal played along like she was expecting him to. Luna had come to him with a favour and explained it to him and he immediately agreed it with the condition that she would look after him.

'Luna you are with them? How could you betray us?'

'Shut up Jellal.'

Luna turned around and punched Jellal in the cheek making him get thrown back into the cave wall.

'Will he cooperate?'

'He will have to or I will kill little Wendy here.'

Jellal didn't have to fake his shock when he saw Wendy all beat up and coughing out blood.

'What do you want me to do?'

'Find Nirvana for us Jellal or remember…'

Wendy picked Wendy up by her hair and made her hand into ice and was about to stab her.

'ALRIGHT! I will do it! But please just let Wendy go!'

'Hmmf.'

Luna shook Wendy harshly and then chucked her over to Jellal. Jellal caught Wendy and carefully placed her on the ground in front of him.

'Put this cloak on and then get going. Cobra please accompany Jellal make sure he doesn't do anything.'

Cobra nodded and followed Jellal out of the cave.

'Well done with finding Jellal out Luna you have done well. You should take Wendy back to her friends we don't need her anymore.'

'No let's keep her here for a while longer. Midnight let's go for a walk around but put the cloak back on.'

Midnight nodded and then they both walked out of the cave and into the tree's. They were just walking in a random direction when they heard fighting. Luna knew that the Oracioen Seis had let out some Dark Guilds around the forest to stop the alliance so she knew that it was one of them. They went up closer to the fight but still stayed hidden and saw Grey, Lyon Jura and Ichiya fighting two Dark Guilds together.

"It seems they ran each other."

Luna put her hands on the ground.

'_Portal: Training grounds Monsters!'_

The monsters she made disappear in the GMG's appeared in the forest next to Luna. During her free time at the guild she went to her Training grounds where she had trained the Monsters to do what she did with a little magic that is.

'Go down there and join in the fights against the humans.'

The monsters went down there and made the fight even more heated.

Finally the fight was over and the alliance side had won. Grey, Lyon, Jura and Ichiya walked towards Luna and Midnight. When they saw them just standing there they were confused to why they didn't come and help them.

'Why didn't you come and help us Luna?'

'I was busy talking to Night. Anyways it looked like you had it under control.'

'Where is Mystogan Luna?'

'Uh he went back to check on Erza I guess he would be doing stuff more important now. Am I right Night?'

Midnight nodded while smiling under his cloak. He then motioned with his hand forward and Luna understood.

'Look guys. Night and I are going to keep going. Why don't you head back to Erza and Hibiki as well to see how they are doing?'

They all nodded and went off in the opposite direction.

'Where should we go now Midnight?'

When he didn't answer Luna looked over and to where Midnight was standing next to her but in fact he was sitting down leaning against a tree asleep.

'I guess the most fun for him starts at Midnight.'

Luna then made both of them appear in the cave where the rest of the Oracioen Seis were.

'We are back Brain. Midnight here decided he needed a nap.'

'Well done it seems you have given some of alliance people a surprise. Where did you get them from?'

'The GMG I participated in with my light guild. Sabertooth. I stole them.'

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**_

Luna walked back into the clearing where all of the alliance was waiting for her.

'Hey guys I'm sorry that I am so late I got caught up in something with Night.'

Natsu ran up to Luna and grabbed her shoulders.

'Do you know where Mystogan is?'

'Yes. But we will go after him in the morning for now it is night time so we will set camp and go to sleep.'

They all nodded and went and did their own things setting up tents and a large fire. When Luna was done she walked over to Rufus and hugged him from behind. Sting and Rogue saw what Luna did and was jealous to the max and was glaring at Rufus.

'What is wrong Luna?'

'I have been by myself for nearly the whole day. I am lonely Brother.'

'Well let's go and sit by the fire together and maybe Sting and Rogue would like to come with us.'

When Sting and Rogue heard what Rufus said they instantly agreed and they all walked over to the large fire that they had all set up.

'You were away from here for a long time Luna what were you doing?'

'Well Erza I was wondering around the forest doing my own thing. Fighting off the Oracioen Seis that kept on popping up every step I took. Why?'

'I was just wondering Luna.'

_~Time skip!~_

Luna woke up the next morning and found that she wasn't in her tent anymore. She jumped straight up and was alert of everything.

'Calm down Luna I had Racer go and collect you in the night.'

'Why?'

'Jellal has found Nirvana.'

'So soon?'

'Yes so I called you here.'

'Okay where is Jellal now?'

'I am here?'

Luna turned around and saw a pretty bashed up Jellal.

'_Heal!'_

'Did you really find Nirvana Jellal?'

'Yes Luna.'

'Did you do what I said to do?'

'Of course Luna.'

'What do you mean Luna?'

Luna turned to Brain and smirked at him.

'I gave Jellal some of my power that can destroy darkness. He killed Cobra for me and then destroyed Nirvana.'

'Now the only thing that is left is for us to destroy you.'

'Luna you lied to us?'

'Yep the entire way.'

'What about Midnight?'

'He is my friend so I will take him with me.'

Luna then ran up to brain and stood in front of him.

'_Space Redeemed!'_

'_Vines of the earth dragon!'_

'_Floor of the ice dragon!'_

'_Fires of the fire dragon!'_

'_Roar of the Elemental Dragon!'_

Once all of the attacks were done Brain was laying on the ground unconscious. Hoteye was unconscious as well and Midnight was still sleeping. Luna walked over to Midnight and slung him over her shoulder and turned around to face Jellal who was looking at her.

'Follow me I want to put this guy in my palace.'

'_Portal: Dark Palace!'_

The portal opened up and Luna carried Midnight with Jellal closely following went inside the palace. Jellal looked around him.

'This place is wonderful Luna.'

Luna carried Midnight over to her bed and laid him down on it.

'You are not going to tie him up Luna?'

'Go and try to walk out that door and see what happens.'

Jellal did what Luna told him to and opened the door and stepped out. At once Jellal started to fall and splashed. Luna teleported him to right in front of her. She laughed at Jellal because he was dripping wet.

'Have a nice swim Jellal?'

'What was that stuff it was black!'

'It is what happens when people step outside of my house they will die.'

'Ooh nice. We should go now.'

'_Portal: Earthland!'_

They appeared in the clearing where the alliance were all siting down and talking.

'We are back and we can go home now.'

'WHAT?'

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

'What do you mean we can go home? What about the Oracioen Seis?'

'I just defeated them and Mystogan seal Nirvana back up.'

They all were shocked that Jellal and Luna just went off and destroyed the dark mages.

'Where are they then?'

'I just sent them to the council.'

'All of them?'

Luna was wondering why Erza was so suspicious of her but she just waved her hand and smiled under her cloak.

'We really should get going.'

They nodded and Luna opened a portal to the Lamia Scale guild. They all stepped through.

'Luna we should get going too don't you think?'

'Okay Rufus. Sting and Rogue come on we are going now.'

'_Portal: Sabertooth!'_

The portal opened up on the team from Sabertooth stepped through and appeared right in front of the master.

'Master we are back.'

'That was quick Luna did you have fun with your brother and the boys?'

'Yes Master. Can I talk to you in your office alone please Master?'

'Why of course!'

Luna nodded and followed the master into his office. While he sat down Luna stayed standing near the door.

'Not going to sit down Luna?'

Luna just shook her head but walked over and stood behind the chair leaning on it.

'Master before I came to Sabertooth I was traveling but the Magic Council called me in. I went there of course but they said that I have to go and work under cover for them. I had to go to the Oracioen Seis and be one of them and learn their secrets and plans.'

'And that is the reason you could destroy them so quickly. I'm guessing that you were the one that knocked them out. Am I right Luna?'

'Yes Master. I learned their secrets and told the Council. A few years later I just disappeared and landed up meeting Rufus at the train station and found out that I was his sister.'

'Luna I know that you are not really Rufus's sister. Who are you really?'

Luna sighed and took off her mask and hood and looked down at Master.

'I was Lucy Heartfilia Master. But I was kicked out of Fairy Tail and then went and trained with the Dragons for eight years. I am the elemental Dragon Slayer.'

'Lucy Heartfilia I have heard of you. You went missing. Then suddenly Luna popped up and went and told the Fairy Tail guild that you were dead. Why?'

'Because Lucy Heartfilia is dead Master I am Luna Rufus's sister. Please don't tell anybody about this please!'

Luna bowed down.

'Please!'

'Stand up strong Luna my darling. I promise I won't tell anybody but on one condition.'

'Anything Master.'

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

'Stay being the best friends that the boys never had.'

'Yes Master.'

_**THE END!**_

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


End file.
